Scrat (Ice Age)
Summary Scrat is a sabre-toothed squirrel who appears in various scenes throughout the Ice Age franchise, and at one point being the first playable character in the video game counterpart of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown for Wii, Gamecube, PC, PS2, Xbox, Nintendo DS and Gameboy Advance. He is usually shown trying to catch his acorn, all while performing absurd actions in the process. He is one of the prime examples of Toon Force wielders. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly 5-A Name: Scrat Origin: Ice Age Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Toon Force Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level '''(Accidentally split a mountain in half by jamming an acorn into the top, accidentally split half of an island in half and caused a volcano to erupt by jamming a coconut into the ground), possibly '''Multi Planet Level (Can mildly resist being forced back in a UFO capable of nigh-instantaneous interplanetary travel and knocking clusters of planets out of orbit from acceleration alone) Speed: Massively FTL+ movements over short distances with Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Can dodge asteroids while tied to the astronaut safety tether of the aforementioned UFO mid-flight, can also pilot the alien spaceship and maneuver it to an extent) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Multi Continent Level (Survived being struck in the face by a falling acorn with enough force to split apart all of the contents, survived being flung around inside the Earth's core with enough force to cause Pangea a second time, frequently survives immense falls in pursuit of his acorn) Possibly Multi-Planet Level (Survived being flung around by centrifugal force within the UFO during it's inter-planetary travel) Stamina: Likely very high Range: Melee Standard Equipment: His acorn Intelligence: Likely pretty high, has shown to come up with pretty intelligent ideas in order to solve the task at hand (Which always means getting his acorn back), can possibly read, can also pilot an alien spaceship, has the intelligence to communicate via charades to get over his inability to read minds Weaknesses: Very stubborn, obsessed with his acorn Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: With Toon Force Note: Assuming that the UFO weighs about as much as your average helicopter, which can be up to 10,000 pounds, or 4535.924 kilograms, the UFO would have to be travelling at 1,044,782,787.6977479458 times the speed of light in order to cause a multi-planetary chain reaction of collisions, which would require 2.225x1038 Joules of energy, according to the VBW's AP chart. This obviously scales to Scrat, since he can pilot the UFO, remotely perceive what's going on when flying it, mildly resist being pushed back by the acceleration, survive when the UFO collides with planets, and dodge asteroids on the astronaut safety tether mid-flight. However, this could be lower, assuming that the UFO is much heavier than a 10,000 lbs helicopter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: His acorn Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles